


Exceeded Expectations II Cage

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki introduces Tom to the pain/pleasure paradigm of fun.





	Exceeded Expectations II Cage

It had been a week since Loki had left, saying only that he had things to attend to, but would be back tonight. Tom was reading through a script, trying to stay focused on something else besides the god. He’d found himself thinking about Loki whenever he wasn’t actively engaged in something else, and the minutes seemed like hours, now.

At 8:00, the portal opened. Loki stepped through, wearing only a pair of dark green leather pants with gold trim. They rode low on his hips and enhanced the lean muscle of his bare torso. He smiled broadly.

“Good evening, Thomas. I've been looking forward to tonight.”

“So have I.”

Just the sight of him gave Tom an instant erection, which felt strange, since it was like looking in a mirror. He was not used to that. The pants were nearly identical to those he'd worn in The Avengers and the long black hair was slicked back in the same style as in the movies; maybe a bit longer.

“Would you like a drink? Swedish vodka, right?”

“Yes, thank you. A double, please.”

“Your clothing tonight seems oddly specific. Did you have something in particular in mind?”

“Why, yes, I do,” he said with a little smirk.

”But, you have to trust me completely. Are you ready to do that?”

He arched an eyebrow at Tom and accepted the drink.

“How can I not trust you? If you'd meant me any harm, you could have done whatever you wanted a hundred times over. So, we drink to trust. Skol.”

“All right. Have you ever played with dominance and submission?”

“Of course. The usual—blindfolds, handcuffs, that sort of thing.”

“So, not really. Excellent. Soon, you'll be begging me for anything I want to give you. Now, strip.”

He could have made the clothes disappear, but having the mortal do it himself added to the ambiance he wanted.

He pressed his palm to Tom's chest.

“The interesting thing about the Ecstasy spell is that it amplifies all the senses, but most especially touch. You feel the warmth of it, yes?”

His voice lowered half an octave and he spoke very softly, hypnotic green eyes looking directly into the human's.

“You liked my battle scars, didn't you? You liked touching them and feeling as though they were your own. Put your hands on me.”

Tom laid both hands on Loki's chest and ran them across and downward, feeling the rough edges of the many scars that cut randomly from deltoids and biceps to shoulders to the V-shaped ones on his lower abdomen.

“They represent twelve hundred years of fighting for what I wanted. For what was mine. I want you to feel it.”

Loki let it flow from him through Tom's hands—the magic, the strength, the raw power of a god coursed through his fingers, his arms, down his torso, and straight to his already-hard cock.

 _“This is me_. My magic is what I am. And, it's for you,Thomas. Remember that.”

Loki grabbed a fistful of Tom's hair and pulled him into a long, slow, deep kiss. The human felt the warmth of the spell on his lips and it damn near drained him of his will to be anything other than whatever this god wanted him to be.

He put Tom's hand on the bulge in his pants.

“Do you want me right now? You want this?”

“Yes, of course I do. You know what you do to me.”

“Mm. You'll have to be much more convincing than that.”

Loki released him, walked across the room to a wall and removed a large piece of artwork.

“Stand here, facing me.”

Coils of braided green, gold, and black rope appeared in his hands, and he methodically wrapped each wrist and ankle with a separate length while Tom watched with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. When he finished, he snapped his fingers and all four limbs anchored to the wall, with feet shoulder-width apart and hands stretched high.

“How do you feel?”

“Good, so far. Are you going to blindfold me?”

“Not this time. Blindfolds are mostly overrated, in my opinion. Half the fun is seeing what's coming next. Do you know what this is?”

He held up what appeared to be a series of small chain mail loops interconnected with strands of metal wire.

“No, I don't.”

“It's called a cock cage. Simple concept, really. It goes around a non-erect penis and prevents it from becoming an erect one. Exquisite torture. Don't worry. I'll be gentle, since it's your first time.”

Tom laughed. “Says the God of Lies. Have you ever been gentle? And, how are you going to put that on me, since I'm already hard?”

Loki's hand cupped Tom's chin and turned him to look directly into his own emerald eyes.

“I don't think that's a problem. You're soft already, aren't you?”

As he spoke, Tom went completely flaccid. The god grinned and put the chain cage in place.

“I didn't know you could do that.”

“There is much you don't know about me, Thomas. But, you'll learn. I look forward to showing you. We have plenty of time.”

He opened his hands, and a leather flog appeared in each one.

“Now, all you have to do is keep yourself from getting hard again. Think of it as an exercise in self-control. Don't speak unless I ask you a direct question. I want you to focus on what you're feeling. The spell will help you do that. Is that clear?”

“Yes, clear.”

The sensation of metal around his dick was new and...interesting.

Loki began a rhythmic pattern of light contact with Tom's skin, just brushing his thighs, abdomen, and chest with the leather flogs; not too much more than air moving against skin. He barely suppressed a smile, seeing the human's cock already beginning to try to swell against the loops of chain encircling it.

“Is there a problem, mortal?”

“No, I'm fine.”

Loki slowly increased the force of contact between leather and skin. It wasn't long until Tom's muscles began to tense and he moaned when the leather connected.

“ _Oh, my God...Loki, please..._ ” 

“Already? I do love to hear you say those words, but what did I tell you about speaking?”

He smacked one thigh hard, the leather making a cracking sound when it snapped against skin, and the human would have gone to his knees if not for the restraints. Bright red stripes appeared on his skin.

“I'm sorry. It won't happen again.” His voice was close to breaking. The spell was making everything extraordinarily sensitive.

The god dropped the flogs and cupped the caged dick in his hand. It was tight against the chains.

“Does the pain make you hard? Is that what it is?”

“No, it's you. You make me hard. Or, at least I want to be, but I can't.”

Loki fisted Tom's hair, pulled his head backwards, and kissed him hard, almost violently.

“The pain makes you hard because I inflict it, mortal. Now, turn around and face the wall.”

The restraints released and he turned around. Loki placed Tom's hands on the wall where he wanted them.

“Spread your legs. Farther. Good. Now, don't move. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” His cock was starting to ache.

Loki began to snap the flogs again, this time in a random pattern and varying degrees of contact. A few soft passes would be followed by a hard one that made red welts. Tom was groaning every time a hard one hit and his legs were starting to tremble.

“ _Sweet Jesus, please_...Loki...take me out of this, I'm begging you.”

“You've barely been in it long enough to feel it. Unless you just have no self-control.”

“It's the spell. It's making me feel everything so much more than I normally would.”

“Of course it is. Just be glad I promised to be gentle with you tonight. Otherwise, I'd have put you on your knees for talking again.”

He reached around Tom's waist with one hand, the other going between his legs to cup his balls and cock. He raked his teeth down Tom's neck and bit his shoulder just hard enough to leave marks. The human was moaning and pushing against him. His cock was starting to turn purple, and the chains did not give a centimeter.

Loki breathed into Tom's ear, softly and warm with desire.

“Do you ache for me now? Maybe I'll make you suck my dick like you did that first night, and not let you come at all. Or, I might let you come in my mouth with that big, thick, hot cock of yours. I can taste you already. You can watch me suck you dry.”

“Anything you want. Anything. Just take it off. _Please_.”

There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

The hand between Tom's thighs snapped the cage open. He let out a cry of relief as the blood started to flow into him, and Loki spun him around to face him.

“I think you want to be fucked, but I'd rather suck you. Don't close your eyes. Just watch.”

He knelt and began to run his tongue up and down the shaft, delicately at first; then licking broad stripes up the length and tracing the tip of his tongue around the ridge of the head. He licked the pre-cum off the tip.

“You taste like a god. You taste like me.”

He took the head in his mouth and began to suck the entire length. It was dripping pre-cum, and Loki savored every drop. The tip banged against the back of his throat, and would have gagged him if he hadn't had years of practice. Tom was about to lose it completely at the sight of his god on his knees, deep-throating him.

Tom's head was tilted back against the wall; his eyes were closed now, and one hand grabbed a fistful of black hair, pushing his cock deeper and deeper. He was moaning with every stroke. When Loki squeezed the base and released it, he came. Hard. He filled his god's mouth until it was overflowing. Before he swallowed, Loki pulled Tom down and kissed him, sharing his own cum with him.

“I told you I would suck you dry.”

Tom melted into Loki's arms, limp and spent. The god carried him to the bed, poured them each another drink, undressed, and slipped in next to him.

“I did lie a little. I was not gentle with you. But, you lasted longer than I did my first time.”

He laughed as Tom punched him hard in the shoulder.


End file.
